


Where The Pavement Ends

by Soul4Sale



Series: I Know I'm Lost, I'm Lost With You [8]
Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, slight gore, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:32:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: Firkle is a distraction and Kevin can't even be mad about his bloody nose.





	Where The Pavement Ends

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea coming back home from my grama’s one evening, and I couldn’t get it out of my head. It’s been a couple weeks and it’s still here, so let’s see what we can do, shall we?

Cow Days was in full swing already, and it wasn’t even five, yet. Most people took off of school and work for the little fair, pretending they weren’t seen by the people they skipped out on. The goth kids would have skipped anyway, so they felt doubly invisible among the throng of people getting drunk and eating their hearts out. They huddled near the concession stand, for now, Henrietta with a large plate of nachos, Pete and Michael splitting a funnel cake (with cherries), and Firkle was busy slowly licking his way through a vanilla cone.

The way his tongue traveled the creamy white goodness should have been illegal; it had several men around them adjusting their pants, and a few girls were taking notice of every movement of his mouth. Those blue eyes cut to the sound of a bike coming down the sidewalk, and he wondered vaguely if the person would stop. 

Kevin McCormick was a man of small means and small words, but the string of curses that left him when he barrelled headfirst into the ‘Pavement Ends’ sign at the end of the concrete could have made a sailor blush. When he sat up, his bike wrecked around him and his nose bloody, he came face to face with the goth in question, and waggled a finger at him.

“Y’shouldn’t be allowed t’eat like that in public.” He scowled, even if the ice cream on the younger’s face was enough to have him tugging him in for a kiss, slurping at his lips. “Yer dangerous.” 

“To myself or others?” Firkle questioned, barely moving away from the other’s lips. 

“To everyone that thinks they can look at you like you’re a piece of meat. You’re mine.” Kevin growled, climbing to his feet and picking up Firkle in one arm easily. His other arm grabbed his bike, and he loudly proclaimed, “There ain’t nothin’ to see here. Move along.” Sure, nothing to see. With an eighteen year old slung over one shoulder and a bike on the other, his face bloody and his accident fresh in everyone’s minds, how was there nothing to see?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly little thing, I hope you guys enjoyed! I haven’t written for this ship in a bit, and I really liked the idea of it. I know it’s short, but I’m having a real bad foggy brain week so I’m hoping to just get stuff written at all. **As of 4/23/17 I am looking for a beta reader. Anyone who would like to apply, please PM me for details.**


End file.
